


college girl.

by cl3rks



Category: Justified
Genre: Blue Balls, College, Depicted Oral Sex, F/M, Female pronouns, Making Out, NSFW Excerpts, Not Underage, Reader-Insert, Swearing, Virginity Loss Mention, highschool friends, unnamed ofc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl3rks/pseuds/cl3rks
Summary: Jimmy has more talent than his muscle or, at least he'd like to think so. His little college girl can attest to it.





	college girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Bro I'm tearing through Justified and I love Jimmy dearly omg anyway this is smth I wrote in a few minutes bc I Love Jimmy so yeah oh ps I know Jimmy isn't super tall but I didn't exactly hint at the reader being short bc, as the author (who stands at 5'10,) I believe I'm taller than Jimmy so uhhhhhhh y'all are p much even have fun
> 
> this can be read as either a reader-insert or an unnamed ofc.

Jimmy was not, by any means, extremely smart. Sure, he had “street smarts” and the muscle on that broad-shouldered body came in handy, but he wasn’t doing much thinking for anyone but himself. The fact that he managed to snag a college girl who looked at him like he held her key out of Harlan County when it was really the other way around?

It broke his damn heart. 

She'd come running up to him when he picked her up outside Kentucky Tech, leaning against his car with his arms crossed… God, he just couldn’t get her out of his head. That big smile on those rosy lips, long legs carrying her faster as her boots thundered against the ground with every step she took, and when she reached him? She threw her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her, arms going beneath her backpack and hands going to her ribs because she liked the feeling of being all wrapped up.

She'd press her lips to his and he'd feel the giggle building in her chest as she pressed further against him, all eager and excited. 

He was a thug, to put it simply, and she’s some pretty college girl he met back in high school who asked _him_ out during graduation because she had been _apparently_ pining after him for the four years they’d been in school together. 

(She convinced him not to drop out when she was tutoring him in the summer just before graduation and his thanks to her was taking her virginity in the back of the library where nobody happened to be. Clearly, they hadn’t talked much after but she did check in on him, she did ask him about his grades from across the lunch table, and she certainly smiled at him in the hall.)

He thought he’d lost her after that, all anxious and shit because they’d stopped talking. 

She was relentless, she was tenacious, and he _loved_ it. 

They’d been together for years, nearly five, it seemed, and she’d be graduating college soon. He felt like he couldn’t breathe when she told him she’d gotten a look at her records and saw she was on the fast-track to graduation, bouncing all excited in her shoes as he sat her down for a milkshake and fries as a celebration.

(Followed by movie night and going down on her for as long as she liked, Jimmy’s strong arms keeping her spread as her thighs shook and her back arched. Her fingers pulled at his short hair, moaning his name like a prayer each time she came, his thick fingers keeping her open as his tongue worked some absolute _magic_ on her.)

She was, however, now sitting on the serving station behind the bar as Jimmy stood between her legs. His large hands were on her thighs as she had one arm draped over his broad shoulders, her hand wrapped around the back of his neck with her other gently pressed to his chest. His lips were on hers, tongue moving against hers before she began sucking the slick muscle, a moan rumbling from his chest at the action.

The empty bar echoed with a giggle as he pulled her forward slightly, his denim-trapped erection pressing into her inner thigh. She moved one of her hands down, palming him over his jeans as he accidentally bucked his hips forward, mouth opening wide as he let out a breathy grunt at her actions, a grin splitting across her face. She kissed down his jaw, nipping at the skin there before she nibbled at his ear lobe then moved to suck at his neck, biting, and licking over the area as a red hickey started to form. 

The two heard someone clear their throats as Jimmy put his hand over hers on his tenting jeans, their eyes opening to turn their heads and look over at Johnny staring at them.

“Sorry to interrupt, but would you two mind doing that elsewhere? It’s a little unsanitary and might scare a few folks off if they come in here to see you two devouring each other’s faces like that,” Johnny urged, hand on his cane as he held himself up. “Y'don’t have to leave, you just can’t stay here.”

She looked back at Jimmy and gave him a quick kiss, grin still on her face. “I gotta study, anyway.”

“No, baby, please-“ Jimmy whined, eyes wide with desire, wishing the cockblocking older man was out for the day. “Please.”

She kissed his cheek and took his face in her hands, tilting her own head. “As cute as you are when you beg, that degree ain’t gonna earn itself.”

“Right, sorry.”

“Don't be! Come on over later, you can help me study.” She winked at him, kissing his temple as his hand reached for her just as she stepped away from him. “It’ll be more… relaxing, that way. Love you, Jimmy.”

“Love you.” He parroted hazily, still behind the bar as he watched her pass the other man.

“Have a good night, Johnny.”

“You, too.” The older man waited til she’d left before he spoke again. “My God, kid, you are _whipped_ by that girl. Blue balls and all and you let her walk?”

“Gonna see her tonight, anyway.” Jimmy shrugged, grabbing the rag Johnny threw at him to wipe down the counter. “Not gonna bone ‘er on this bar.”

“How romantic,” Johnny laughed softly, shaking his head. “Marry her, for shit's sake, kid.”

Jimmy hummed in response, nodding to himself as Johnny walked out.

_The hell did Johnny think he’s been trying to do?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it yoooooo


End file.
